<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and I by farawayfromthedarkness8140</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913363">You and I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawayfromthedarkness8140/pseuds/farawayfromthedarkness8140'>farawayfromthedarkness8140</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hitman (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawayfromthedarkness8140/pseuds/farawayfromthedarkness8140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>So I thought I’d contribute to the ever growing fandom. This is pure smut with absolutely no plot. I’m horrid at writing to begin with let alone coming up with a witty and clever plot. This is just some mindless porn featuring the famous fuck cabin brought to you by cicak. Seriously, I can’t get over how you literally unintentionally predicted the fuck cabin. I literally squealed and immediately thought of you when I saw the cabin in the game. Anyway enjoy y’all! Sorry if there’s any mistakes. Literally popped this bad boy out in my notes on the phone while at work.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent 47 &amp; Diana Burnwood, Agent 47/Diana Burnwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I thought I’d contribute to the ever growing fandom. This is pure smut with absolutely no plot. I’m horrid at writing to begin with let alone coming up with a witty and clever plot. This is just some mindless porn featuring the famous fuck cabin brought to you by cicak. Seriously, I can’t get over how you literally unintentionally predicted the fuck cabin. I literally squealed and immediately thought of you when I saw the cabin in the game. Anyway enjoy y’all! Sorry if there’s any mistakes. Literally popped this bad boy out in my notes on the phone while at work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck,” she whimpers into his mouth as he bottoms out. He has her pinned to the floor on the soft shag rug by the fire place. One of her legs is hooked over his elbow while the other wraps itself against his waist. He gives her a minute to adjust to him, stretching, filling her up just right. He slowly moves his hips against hers, kissing her soundly. </p>
<p>                                 ~</p>
<p>Diana was in the bedroom of the cabin at the time when she heard the front door open. A year without him was harder than she thought it would be. She always knew that to some degree they both had a codependency that wasn’t always the best. She certainly had enough to keep her busy for the year. After all taking down an elite billionaire club isn’t exactly easy even when you have the constant out of the picture. She knew it’s what they both needed. She had to let him go. Let him stand on his own two feet without her guiding him. If he came back then good. If he didn’t, well she honestly wouldn’t know what to do with herself. To a degree she knew what she could do. But living a life where he wasn’t in it didn’t seem real. She’d gotten used to the late night debriefings and monotone humor, the subtle flirtation with crossing the invisible line that the ICA has created for them. </p>
<p>Maybe it’s why she couldn’t quite stop visiting the cabin in the snowy woods of Romania. Call it by proxy if you will. A part of her still felt connected to him by frequenting the place. There was absolutely no logical reason for her to keep coming back here, yet here she was. </p>
<p>And yet, here he was. </p>
<p>When she opened the bedroom door to see him standing there stoic and ever so breathtaking. Nothings changed. It’s as if a year didn’t pass. His breathing hitched, making eye contact with her. </p>
<p>“I see you’ve found me,” she says as she fiddles with the hem of her blood red sweater. </p>
<p>“You know I’d always find you Diana. Tracker or not.” He stepped into her space, brought a hand up to tuck a lose red tendril. “I’ve missed you.” He looked at her with a look that could be described as lost, struggling to even find the right words to describe the feelings he was currently drowning in. “I’m sorry, I thought it was the right thing to leave in the first place... I...” She  could see him desperately trying. She felt bad, took pity on him. She knows him. She’s always known him just as he’s known her. They can read each other like a book. And right now she can visible see the pain of the past year. Part of her thought it was good he was feeling that way. He needed, both of them needed it, to live without each other. To know that this bond runs deeper than just a simple shared ICA contract. This was more than work. This was them realizing they will forever be connected regardless of work. And it felt so liberating to come to that realization. </p>
<p>“It’s ok 47. I know, I know.” She reached up to embrace him. Half expecting him to stiffen at the contact, he didn’t though. She felt his hard body melt into hers. Felt him wrap his strong arms around her body, face tucked into her neck. She could feel him breathe her in, his breath came out in a shuddering groan.  She pulled back to look at him. </p>
<p>“I want, I need you to fuck me, I need to feel all of you 47.” She could see his pupils dilate and his breathing turn slightly ragged. A slight nod of his head and breathy, “yes,” was all she needed from him before she planted her lips onto his. She pulls back and smiles. </p>
<p>“Let’s lay by the fire place.” </p>
<p>                                   ~</p>
<p>“Please,” she wraps her arms around his neck, looking back at him with a cross between desperation and agony. “I need you 47. I need you so much.” That was really all he needed to hear to let his primal instinct take over. He grabbed the other leg that was on his waist and hooked it over his elbow, pushing both of her legs  back. They both let out breathy gasps with this position. She could feel every inch of his cock pounding into her, brushing against her clit. She almost felt herself having an outer body experience with how intense the pleasure was. A man that you’ve been pinning for the past twenty something years is bound to do that to you. He kept a steady pace, never faltering as he felt her nails dig into his back, her nipping at his ear, neck, and lips. whatever she can get her mouth on. </p>
<p>“Diana.” she was so damn close she could’ve come just hearing her name roll off his tongue like that. His voice covered with lust an obviously new tone for her to add to her mental collection. His face contorted in pure bliss, a sight she wants to forever burn into her brain. He brought her legs back down to wrap around his waist. She snuggly wrapped them around him barely giving him room to thrust hard. He took both her hands and pinned them above her head, interlocking with both of them. He kept the pace for some minutes. The obscene sound of his cock plunging repeatedly into her wet cunt echoing through out the cabin. The absolute maddening contact of how close their bodies were intertwined with each other. Sweaty bodies stuck to one another moving in a primal dance. It all only served to drive them closer to their release. </p>
<p>“God I fucking love you 47. You’re mine, you’ll always be mine,” she choked out. She couldn’t take much more. She felt a lone tear slip from one of her eyes, he moved his mouth from where it was hovering over her gaping mouth to lick at it. “You feel that, you feel how close I am for you.”Her wet cunt fluttering around his cock in preparation for her beautiful release. “Come with me 47, come inside me,” she huskily said against his panting mouth. He could feel her tightening around him. “Make me yours, claim your prize 47.” And with that he bit into her neck and growled, “mine,” before violently coming inside her. The combination of his warm seed bathing her cunt and the sharp pain of him biting into her neck sent her over the cliff in a free fall to ecstasy. She could feel him breathing hard against the bite mark, she also could feel a slight wetness there. He pulled his head back to see a tiny bit of blood from the mark. </p>
<p>“Sorry, it seems I got a little carried away,” he huffed out. He stroked her hair from her face, bent back down to lick at the mark. </p>
<p>She gently laughed, followed by a moan when she felt him lick at her superficial wound. “well I did say claim your prize.” Her hands stroking up and down his sweaty back. He pulled back and off her to roll onto his back, bringing her to lay on his chest.  He looked down leaving a gentle kiss to the top of her head. </p>
<p>“Where do we go from here,” he questioned. His one arm wrapped around her shoulder while the other is stroking her leg that’s thrown over his waist. </p>
<p>“Wherever. As long as we’re not apart for that long again.” She planted a sloppy kiss on his chest looking back at him. “As far as I’m concerned, Providence has been obliterated, the ICA dismantled and barely hanging on. I say we carve our own path together. As cliche and corny as this sounds, take on the world together.” 47 looked down and smirked, “Take on the world together,” He chuckled and kissed her slow and tender. Diana laughed against the kiss, “Oh shush you, my brain is still recovering from intense orgasm you just gave me.” </p>
<p>“You and I then, against the world 47,” she looked at him with glee and bliss all over her flushed face. He felt his heart constrict looking at her, his stomach doing somersaults. </p>
<p>“You and I Diana, always you and I.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>